


Kim Namjoon's house for migrant monsters.

by PurelyWriting



Category: EXO (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Asexual Character, Asexual Park Jimin (BTS), Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Farmer Kim Namjoon | RM, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Green Witch Kim Namjoon | RM, Human Kim Namjoon | RM, Kissing, M/M, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Teratophilia, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurelyWriting/pseuds/PurelyWriting
Summary: After the apocalypse, where the monsters who were shunned by humans and nearly killed rise up, amateur witch and human Kim Namjoon is surviving.His home, however, just happens to be the perfect place for monsters to come by and stay for a while. He'll just have to deal with it for now.(Send in requests of people you would like to see!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMetaBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetaBard/gifts).

_The Beginning of the End was not what most people thought it would be. In many religions across the globe, the End is pictured with the world crumbling around because of a divine plan, or because of a God who has decided that he/she/they no longer wish to have the Earth and Her people as his/her/their toy-_

Namjoon glanced up from his notebook, looking out the window as the storm worsened. The wind howled, pushing against his window pane with rain coming down in thick sheets. Namjoon glanced at the candle that sat next to him and looked at the lines that were left. It was nearing ten at night, meaning that Namjoon should wrap up and get to bed. 

He looked back to his notebook, picked up his sharpened charcoal, and started to write once more. 

_Some anticipated the End as Global Warming. They thought that the world would get to be so hot that it could no longer sustain human or animal life. Perhaps that played a part in it, but it was not what marked the end. They came in twos, rising from the Earth, from the woods, from the ocean, descending from the skies, and tore all that they could find apart. For years, I had heard stories from my mother about them, about Monsters. In Korea, now a wasteland, humans were destroyed. The Monsters were furious about what humans had done in the past, in the old ages when humans killed them. I fear that I am the last human alive in Ilsan. I live in the forest, far away from the cities that have been taken over. _

_The Monsters don't know how to use technology, so much of what humans have made have gone to waste. Thankfully, I was able to scavenge some solar panels from a nearby electronics factory. They're small, but now I have light in the kitchen. It's the little things, I suppose. The garden is coming along nicely, my cabbage is coming up and I think that by next month I can start to prepare Onngi for Kimchi, and maybe I can pickle things. I hope that my traps produce something. Last time I went out to check the rabbit tracks, something... destroyed it. I have to remember to stay away from the south side of the forest, the monsters are getting braver and it's only a matter of time before they find me. Maybe someone else will find this notebook, maybe they'll find my books, my papers, my findings. I can only hope that what my mom taught me about her craft will protect me long enough. _

He sat back, tilting his head from side to side, cracking the joints. He stretched his arms over his head, grunting, and then got up. Grabbing his candle, he stood up from his desk and walked out of the room, grabbing his thin robe from the door as well as his witch hat, something that had belonged to his mother before she died. It helped keep him sane. 

The house he had taken over, it was an old hotel that had been abandoned. He cleaned it during the day, and he was able to keep the illusion of something that was alive. He could keep the illusion that things were normal. It was his home, and even at night where the shadows were long and the house creaked more than usual, Namjoon could move around freely without worry. At least for now. 

He walked down the long marble staircase to the first floor and paused at the bottom when the front door creaked open. He stood very still, staring in horror at the front door. A head poked through, humanoid, but when red glimmering eyes shifted onto Namjoon, he knew that the being at his door was not human. 

Soaking wet, the creature stepped through the door. He, from what Namjoon could tell, was tall and thin, with long black hair that stuck to the sides of his head. His clothes were drenched, and his shoes squeaked as he walked. 

"Are you the owner?" He asked, his voice deep. He sounded worn out, tired. 

"Um, what?" 

"The owner," the man continued, "of the hotel? I'm sorry, do you not have any rooms left? There-there's just not anything around for _miles_, and it's just so cold."

Namjoon nodded slowly, "um, yes, sorry," Namjoon replied, smiling hesitantly, "I have a room open, just let me get my chequebook, alright?" 

The man nodded, closing the front door behind him with a relieved smile. 

Namjoon shifted his feet, walking almost robotically over to the slightly decrepit desk where a thick tome was lying, an old fashioned checking book and an inkwell pen. He had been keeping it safe since it looked so nice.

He set it out, flipped it open and turned it around.

"Just write down your name," Namjoon said, internally panicking, his hands shook and he hoped the man didn't notice, "do you have any preference of floor?" He asked, turning to the key rack and grabbing the first one he saw. 

When he turned, the man was writing down his name in an elegant script. Namjoon peeked at the name and watched as the man wrote down something else beside his name. 

_Kim Taehyung. Vampire._

Namjoon sucked in a breath, hiding it behind him clearing his throat. 

"No," Taehyung replied, "although, do you have any rooms without mirrors?" 

Namjoon tapped his fingers against the desk, clenching his jaw in thought, "no mirrors..." He muttered to himself, tapping his fingers a few more times. He turned back to the key rack and looked at the keys, then grabbed the one for room 120. 

"This shouldn't have mirrors," he said as he handed the key over to Taehyung, his cold fingers brushing against Namjoon's own hands, "if you have any complaints, I'm up on the second floor, you can just call for me."

Taehyung nodded, looking at his key, and then back to Namjoon with a curious look on his face. Namjoon held his breath, hiding how scared shitless he was behind a dimpled smile. 

"There aren't many witches in Korea," Taehyung spoke slowly, rolling the key in his fingers, "I thought that most covens lived up more north in Seoul."

Namjoon mock casually shrugged, "I don't have a coven," he closed the book as soon as the ink dried and capped the ink and cleaned the pen, still feeling Taehyung's eyes on him. 

"You're odd," Taehyung leant on the desk, resting his chin on his hand, his lips curling into a slight smile, "a witch living in the woods all by himself? Running a hotel?"

Namjoon licked his lips, "and you're a vampire out in the woods in the dead of night," he curled his hands into loose fists, casually smiling at Taehyung. 

Taehyung snorted, leaning back from the desk, "I suppose so," he tossed the key up and caught it, flipping it around a few times on his finger, "thank you for letting me stay here, Manager-sii!" He cooed the name out playfully and skipped off into the hotel, taking Namjoon's candle with him. 

Namjoon watched him go, waiting for the moment when Taehyung would realize that he was human and return to kill him. He waited until the pouring rain petered off into silence, and still nothing. Hesitantly, he walked around the desk to the front door and picked up the sign that he had taken off the door when he moved in and set it on the window next to the door, letting it show 'VACANCY' outwards into the night. 

He then turned and went upstairs to his room, still listening for any movement from the vampire. He heard none, so he closed and locked his door and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling until morning light shone through the window and crept across the floor. 

He hadn't slept a wink. 


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Namjoon found that he woke up to knocking on his door. Sluggishly, he got up out of bed and shuffled over to his locked door and opened it to see Taehyung dressed in his clothes from the night before, although they were magically pressed and cleaned and dried. 

"Good morning, Manager-sii!" Taehyung brightly chirped, grinning at him, "thank you so much for letting me stay the night. How much do I owe you?" 

Namjoon yawned, rubbing his eyes, "owe?" He repeated sleepily, his brain still not working quite yet. 

"Yes," Taehyung replied, digging out a few stones from his bag and holding them out. Namjoon took them and looked at them closely, making out the odd details that were marked on them. 

"I'm sorry," he looked up at Taehyung, "I'm not too familiar with this currency."

Taehyung raised an eyebrow, "you aren't?" He asked, then a look of realization smoothed over his head and he nodded, "oh, you lived with humans, didn't you?"

Namjoon nodded, "yes," he replied, relieved, "and I haven't been around many other, um, monsters or in society."

Taehyung nodded again, "that makes sense," he said, his face twisting, "ugh, humans," he took the stones back and pulled out a few more from his pocket, all different sizes and shapes. 

"This," he pointed to the smallest one that was light green Δ symbol carved onto it, "is called a _Delta," _he said, "the Hydras over in Greece figured out the best currency symbols that would make the most sense. Delta coins are the least expensive, and would total up to about ₩1,000 in human money."

Namjoon nodded, then grabbed his notebook from his nightside table as well as his charcoal stick and scribbled down the shape and marking quickly, as well as what it was. 

Taehyung pulled out the next one, a larger coin that was a dark russet red and had a Γ symbol, "this is Gamma," he said, "which is about ₩10,000."

Namjoon nodded, writing down the description for the coin carefully. 

Taehyung pulled out the final coin which was dark blue with a Θ carved into it, "this is Theta, which is the most expensive."

"Okay," Namjoon said, "thank you for explaining that to me," he said, smiling at him, "I'll be sure to implement some sort of system when someone else comes," he said brightly, knowing fully well that he was going to haul ass out of the Hotel as soon as he could. 

Taehyung handed him a collection of them, smiling, "I'll make sure to tell people about this place," he said, smiling brightly at him, "maybe next time you could stock up on some blood? Cow is my favourite!" 

With that, the vampire was skipping down the stairs and out the door, slamming it behind him. For a few minutes, Namjoon just stared at the air in front of him with the coins still weighing down his palm. He looked at them, running his thumb over them and mentally calculating the price before he shoved the coins into his pocket. 

He slammed the door, fell into his bed, and screamed into his pillow. 

After a few minutes of screaming, Namjoon got up from the bed and furiously rubbed his face. He was exhausted and stressed out from the whole ordeal, but also he had no fucking idea how Taehyung didn't know that he was human or how he could mistake him for a Witch. 

He walked downstairs slowly, feeling like he was in a daze. the Hotel around him was quiet, as it usually was, but at the moment it felt weird. He quietly walked around the first floor of the Hotel, to the desk where his book was lying closed. He paused, opening it and looking at the name that was written there. He looked back up to the closed door, to the sign that still said NO VACANCY outwards, and then felt the stones in his pocket. 

Maybe if he opened up the Hotel and allowed people in, he could go back to living normal? He could integrate into society? He sighed, closed the book and then walked to the window where he turned the sign around. 

He had a lot of work to do before people came. 


	3. Bulgae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, Namjoon finds a Bulgae at his door, and then two Demons.

Namjoon spent that day in the garden and in the kitchen. Picking any plants and fruits that were fruiting. He then spent time in the kitchen cooking and cleaning to take his mind off of the night prior. He moved through the kitchen slowly, cleaning the already neat floors and lit the fires and started to cook. The smell of cooking carrots and spices soon filled the room, a comforting smell that was aided by the smell of meats he had taken from some deer he found a few nights earlier. 

Humming quietly, he walked around the kitchen and covered the cooked meat with a metal cover and set it aside as he boiled some water for tea. He leant against the counter and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. 

It was hard to believe that he was doing this. Allowing the beings that killed his friends, his family, everyone and everything he ever knew. Had he healed at all? Was this healing? He looked at the pot as it whistled and pulled it off of the flame, replacing it with a pot of soup. He poured the water into a cup with tea leaves cupped in a strainer and watched as the water turned a dark red. 

There had been a rage at first. A rage that had roared bright and loud in his chest. It was dead by now. It had been a full year since the End, and although he was afraid he had accepted it. If he died, then he would die. And that would be it. Things would go on. 

He sipped his tea slowly, idly staring ahead at the kitchen wall. The pot behind him began to boil, and he turned to stir it slowly. Watching the contents of the pot turn, his mind wandered. He blinked as the water boiled more, splattering his hand with warm broth. He pulled the pot off of the fire and slid a cover over it, letting it burn underneath while he set the pot on top to keep it warm, but not to boil more. 

He had no idea really why he was cooking since nobody was at the Hotel, and he doubted that Taehyung's word of the Hotel would get around soon enough to people who would care, but it was just soup. Soup could be stored and reheated. He breathed in deeply through his nose and quietly watched the pot before moving around the kitchen more to grab the knives and cutting board to chop up the radishes he had picked that morning. 

By the time he had chopped all of them up into small pieces that were the right amount for Kimchi and pickled foods, it was starting to get dark. He fed the fire under the stove and brought out his Onngi's, pulling out the vegetables he would need to start fermenting. The paste he had made a week prior was finally ready, and it made the cabbage a bright red as he slathered the paste on it. 

He stuffed down the cabbage and radish into the dark vase, the smell of the vegetables and the paste wafting up and making him smile. 

He looked up as he heard the front door creaking and stepped close to the kitchen door, "hello?" He called out as he looked out into the front room. The front door was wide open, and there stood a short man, slim with dark hair that hung in his silvery eyes. 

He was dressed in dark, raggedy, clothing, and had no shoes on. His eyes were sharp, trained on Namjoon, glaring at him. 

"Hello," the man said, his voice soft, "Kim Taehyung told me that you had rooms open."

"I do," Namjoon replied, "if you'll just write your name in the book, I'll be right out to get you a room. I'm making lunch, and you're welcome to have some soup if you're hungry," he smiled at the man who nodded slightly, shuffling over to the desk slowly. 

Namjoon noticed a long tail that trailed down his leg, dragging across the carpet-covered floor. It was dark and knotted, with burrs making it matted and shaggy. Namjoon pursed his lips and went back into the kitchen where he checked on the soup and finished stuffing the Onngi's.

A soft knocking on the door made him look over. The man was hovering by the kitchen door, his fingers were smudged with ink that he had wiped on his shirt. He looked hesitant, his eyes darting around the room and settling on the pot of soup that Namjoon had opened. 

"Did you sign in?" Namjoon asked, taking a bowl from the shelf next to the stove and setting it down on the counter. The man nodded again, stepping further into the kitchen and walking slowly over to the stove, his steps slow and hesitant. He reminded Namjoon vaguely of a frightened animal, slow to approach but hungry enough to try. 

Namjoon served him some soup and handed him a bowl as well as a spoon, "you can sit at the table," he said, nodding to the crowded table that sat in the corner of the kitchen, "if it's too messy, I can set up a table in your room."

The man shook his head, taking the bowl and stepping over to the table, "it's fine," he mumbled as he sat down, glancing again at Namjoon before he dipped his spoon into the soup and began to eat slowly. 

"I'll get you a key," Namjoon said softly, putting a top on the soup and setting it aside, "feel free to eat some more if you get hungry." He left quickly, heading straight to the front desk where the man had messily written his name and information out. 

_Min Yoongi. Ice Bulgae. Staying for two days. _

Namjoon blinked as he looked at the book, his fingers smoothing under his name and information. He slipped behind the desk and pulled off a key for the second floor, knowing that room 239 had a large window that looked out into the garden. 

He held onto the key and then walked back into the kitchen where Yoongi was hovering over the pot, spooning more soup into his empty bowl. He looked up when Namjoon approached and awkwardly smiled. 

"Is it good?" He asked, pulling off the Onngi's from the kitchen counter and pushed them under the counter where they would stay for the next few weeks. Yoongi nodded, his cheeks already stuffed with more food and his tail slowly swishing side to side happily. 

"Good!" Namjoon smiled, straightening up and dusting off his hands, "I've got your key here," he said, setting the key down next to Yoongi's bowl, "room 239. It has a balcony, so you can sit out there if you need the air. If you need anything else today, I'll be in the garden."

Yoongi wordlessly nodded, his eyes following Namjoon as he moved about the kitchen, cleaning up the leftover scraps and shucking them into the compost. Namjoon ignored his eyes as best he could, keeping an even pace as he left the kitchen's other door that lead to the backyard. Once Yoongi's eyes were off of his person, Namjoon sighed in relief and shook his head softly. He had read about Bulgae's, they were massive wolves who came from the Underworld to chase the sun and moon, trying to hunt the spirits that lived within them with the intent to kill. Yoongi, however, didn't seem very bloodthirsty. He looked like he needed a good bath and a brushing, yes, but he didn't seem to have ill intent towards Namjoon or his Hotel. 

Darkness was settling upon the garden as Namjoon reached it. He flicked his wrist, using the small amount of magic he had to light the torches that surrounded his plants. They lit one by one with faint flickering flames that grew slowly. Namjoon knelt down beside his patch of cucumbers, looking over the oblong shapes and picking those that were ripe enough. He moved onto the carrots and found that the orange heads were already poking out. They had grown large since he had last visited the garden, and he listened to their voices softly whisper in a long-forgotten language. 

His garden happy, Namjoon left with a collection of plants and herbs in his hands just as the stars began to peek out from the night sky. Entering the kitchen, he found that Yoongi was gone. His bowl was in the drying rack, cleaned, along with some of Namjoon's empty pots. Namjoon smiled, remembering to take out some of the jerkies he had made and give it to the Bulgae in the morning as thanks. 

He blew out the candles in the kitchen and deposited the vegetables and herbs into a basket and covered it to keep any bugs out before leaving. In the front room, the door was still open and at the front desk, two men were standing. 

They were dressed nicely in long robes with pieces of gold and silver jewelry strung on them, but what stuck out to Namjoon the most were the horns that sat on their heads. He sucked in a soft breath as he walked forward. These two men were Demons. 

"Hello," he said as he took a spot behind the desk, "welcome to my Hotel. How may I aide you tonight?"

The first Demon, tall and thin with dark puppy-like eyes regarded Namjoon hesitantly as if he didn't quite believe that Namjoon was nice. The shorter Demon, with soft dolly eyes, elbowed him roughly.

"Yes," the first Demon coughed, his face pinkening, "we'd like a room. For the night."

Namjoon nodded slowly, pushing the book and ink towards them, "of course. The fee for a night is three Deltas."

The two Demons looked surprised like they had been expecting a higher price. Namjoon rushed to explain.

"I don't have all of the things quite ready," he said, "things such as room service for non-human foods or raw meats haven't been made ready, you'll have to forgive me."

"It's fine," the smaller Demon quickly reassured, taking up the quill and scribbling down his name in neat print, handing it to the other Demon who wrote down his information as well, with slightly more sloppy handwriting that had a chicken-scratch sort of scrawl to it. 

_Lee Jihoon. Greed Demon. Staying for one night. _

_Choi Seungcheol. Lust Demon. Staying for one night._

Namjoon pulled the book back towards him and turned to the board, grabbing the key for room 100 and handing it to Jihoon. If they were doing what Namjoon thought they were doing, he wanted a room as far away from his and Yoongi's as possible. 

Seungcheol took the key from him, his face red as Jihoon dragged him off with a bright grin. Namjoon watched them go, and then with another flick of his wrist summoned a lit candle that he picked up and carried with him as he climbed the stairs to his room. 

As he walked down the hallway, he paused in front of Yoongi's door. It was slightly cracked open, and against his better judgement, he peeked inside. A massive wolf was curled up on the floor, sleeping. Dark, thick fur slowly rose and fell with each heavy breath, and curiously a faint blue shimmer came off of his coat. 

Namjoon carefully closed the door and backed away from the room, tip-toeing to his room where he locked the door behind him, laid down in the bed, and fell asleep quickly, exhausted. 


	4. Burns

The next morning, Namjoon woke to a scraping sound at his door. He rolled out of his bed and sleepily walked over to the door, unlocking it, and looked out to see Yoongi in his Bulgae form sitting at his door. He stared up at Namjoon, his mouth open and tongue lolling out and tail thumping against the floor with glee. 

"Hello, Yoongi-sii," Namjoon said sleepily, "did you sleep well?"

Yoongi barked, the sound high pitched and loud. He stood up and sniffed at Namjoon's feet, then turned in a circle and sat back down, his tail still going. 

Namjoon snorted, "are you hungry?" 

Yoongi barked again, and stood up, walking down the hall. He stopped and looked back at Namjoon who hadn't moved and barked again, impatiently pawing at the floor. 

Namjoon followed him, hesitantly patting his back softly. Yoongi chuffed, his tail wagging harder and even pushed against Namjoon's leg, excited. The two of them walked down the stairs to where Seungcheol and Jihoon were exiting their room, the two of them looking a bit scuffled. Seungcheol's neck was bright red, covered in love bites while Jihoon was looking particularly triumphant. 

"Good morning," Namjoon said, smiling at the two Demons who greeted him quietly. "I'll be making some breakfast if you'd like some," he said. 

Seungcheol nodded, "do you have a dining table?" He asked, adjusting his shirt collar. 

"I do," Namjoon replied, pointing to the door that was beside the staircase, "the dining room is in there. There should be some plates laid out, and the silverware is in the drawers."

The two Demons left, Jihoon warily eyeing Yoongi who had taken to leaning against Namjoon, and watching the two Demons with narrowed eyes and fluffy ears tilting forward. Namjoon huffed. Over time, Yoongi was seeming less like a scary wolf and more like an overprotective pet. 

"I'll heat up some more soup," he said to Yoongi, walking into the kitchen with Yoongi by his side. The kitchen, with the dishes still on the drying rack and the soup stored away in a cool box, which was a hole in the floor that Namjoon had dug out and magiced to stay cool during the day and would stay cold at night from the chilly temperatures. 

Namjoon smiled at Yoongi as the wolf took a seat in front of the stove, sniffing and poking his nose at the closed door and then sneezing loudly and shaking his head furiously. 

"Oh, jerky!" He said, rushing over to the hole and digging around for the case, pulling out a shallow pot. 

Yoongi let out a quiet 'boof' sound, sniffing the pot and then barking excitedly, his tail wagging so hard it hit the counter and made them rattle. Namjoon patted his head, grinning. 

"I wanted to give you some as a thank you for cleaning up the kitchen," he explained, taking out the jerky and holding it out. 

Yoongi's eyes were wide and shining, his mouth open and tongue lolling out as he drooled a small puddle on the ground. He took the jerky out of Namjoon's hands as gently as he could, backing away and flopping on the ground out of the way. He stuffed the jerky between his massive paws and began to chew on it.

'Cute' Namjoon thought, leaning down and pulling out the pot of soup and setting it on the stove. He clicked his fingers and lit the charcoal in the stove, creating a small fire that he quickly added bits of wood to, frowning when he saw that he didn't have much kindling left. 

"I'll have to get some when I go out," he mumbled, mostly to himself, closing the stove door and opening the pot. The soup had mostly set but as Namjoon stirred it slowly as it heated up it became liquid again and the smell of the soup filled the kitchen. 

His stomach groaned a little, the smell making him salivate. He licked his lips and grabbed three bowls from the shelf and filled them with soup before setting them on a large serving tray, then pulled down smaller plates and took out the Onngi of fermenting Kimchi and cut it up with a pair of scissors and laid it on the plate. 

"It would be better with some rice, yeah?" He said softly, glancing at Yoongi to find that the Bulgae was no longer there. Instead, Yoongi stood there in his human form dressed in the clothes he had worn the night prior. 

"Do you have rice?" The man asked quietly, licking his fingers to get the residue of the jerky off of his fingers. 

"Not today," Namjoon replied, "I'll make some today. You're welcome to sit with Seungcheol-sii and Jihoon-sii. I'm just bringing out the food."

Yoongi nodded slowly, "soju?" He asked. 

"In the fridge," Namjoon nodded to the hole, "if you're getting some, bring out enough for me too, okay?"

Yoongi nodded, and Namjoon left the kitchen with the food in his hands. The doors to the dining room were open, and Seungcheol and Jihoon were already seated at the massive table quietly talking to each other. They looked up as Namjoon entered, and Jihoon perked up at the soup. 

"Oh, thank you," Seungcheol said, standing up, but Namjoon shook his head. 

"Please keep your seat," he said with a smile, "Yoongi-sii is coming with some soju and cups. Please enjoy your food," he set down the food in front of the two Demons, leaving one seat for Yoongi before bowing and leaving the two to eat. 

Yoongi passed him as Namjoon walked through the door, nodding to him slightly, to Namjoon's friendly smile. 

He walked into the kitchen and put the soup into containers and put it into the fridge then set out into the garden with a basket to collect sticks. Outside, the sun was already rising high in the sky and shining through the trees and shining onto his garden. The woods behind the Hotel were full of magic. Even when most humans were alive, the woods were magical. 

Namjoon loved the woods. The creatures inside were not angry with him. They knew he was human, yes, but they cared for him because he cared for the woods. He replanted trees, cleaned up trash, and fed the animals there that he didn't hunt leftover vegetable scraps when they were on hand. 

He moved through the thick woods, picking up fallen branches and breaking apart trees that were dead and gone, gathering the wood into his basket until it was full and heavy. He rolled up his long sweeping sleeves and carried the basket back to the edge of the wood and looked out to see Yoongi standing in the garden. There was a basket by his feet, and he was carefully pulling the ripened carrots, potatoes, and other vegetables from the ground. 

He looked up when Namjoon approached and bowed his head in subtle greeting. 

"Hello, Manager-sii," he greeted quietly, "I thought you might want some help with the garden. I apologize if I was out of aline."

"No, not at all!" Namjoon replied brightly, "thank you, Yoongi-sii, you've been a great help."

Yoongi smiled back at him, then turned back to the potatoes he was plucking from the ground. Namjoon passed him and entered the house once more where Jihoon and Seungcheol where just exiting their room. 

"Ah, Manager-sii!" Seungcheol raised his hand with a wave, "we're ready to pay and leave if you have the time."

"I'll be with you in a moment," Namjoon replied, quickly going to the kitchen and setting down the basket of wood on the counter before exiting and walking to the front desk where the Demons were now standing. 

"Three Deltas," Namjoon said, rifling around in the desk and pulling out an old fashioned cash register and setting it next to the book. 

Jihoon set the stones on the desk, and Namjoon swiped them up and stowed them away. 

"Thank you," he said to the two Demons, "I hope you enjoyed your stay! Come back anytime!" He waved them off politely, and when they were gone he went back to the kitchen. Yoongi came in through the back door, a pile of vegetables in his basket. His cheeks were pink with exertion. 

"Clean them off, please," Namjoon stuffed the wood into the stove, blowing on the dying flames and fanning the smoke back inwards to make the smoke not billow out into the kitchen. Yoongi filled a large bowl with water from a pump and started to scrub the dirt off of the vegetables. 

Namjoon stood back up and began to put away the Onngi's, stowing them away and cleaning out the pots and bowls. 

"I'm going to clean up the rooms today," he said to Yoongi, "it would be wonderful if you could cut those up and put them away."

Yoongi grunted in agreement, continuing to clean. 

Namjoon left with some rags, a bucket of water, and some soap. He headed to the room, and when he opened it the smell of sex hit him. He scrunched up his nose and set down his things and opened up the two windows in the room, waving his arms to get the air flowing. 

He stripped the sheets from the bed, thankful to not find a mess on the sheets, and laid them out in a pile after he took them off. He took off the pillowcases and tossed them into the pile before carrying the sheets out of the room and carrying them upstairs to his makeshift washing room. Inside, there was a large wooden tub he had found in an old house down the road. 

He picked up a few buckets and carried them downstairs back to the kitchen and filled them with water before setting them on the stove. 

"What are you doing?" Yoongi asked, appearing behind him and making him jump. 

Namjoon hissed as his hand slipped against the stove, shaking his hand a bit with an angry hiss. Yoongi caught his hand, squeezing it in his hand. 

"I'm sorry," Yoongi whispered, his hand gripping Namjoon's wrist and carefully guiding Namjoon's hand down to his own, "would you let me help?" 

"Help?" Namjoon repeated, his face pinching in pain as Namjoon held his hand in his own and gently blew a breath on the hurt hand. His breath was cool against Namjoon's burn, and the heat paired with the pain slowly ebbed back. 

"Oh," he breathed, staring at Yoongi's face. His face becoming red. Yoongi smiled, and Namjoon's heart squeezed at the tender look in Yoongi's eyes, "thank you."

Yoongi nodded, lifting Namjoon's hands to his lips and gently pressing a kiss to his finger. 


End file.
